The Legend Of Elsword: A Long Search
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: (Alt. Story of A New Legacy) After Elesis left Elsword to a river. She feels that she can't just sit around and let the destructive war go on. She decides to train from the Guardian Sage of Fire, so she can be strong enough to stop the war and find her little brother. 10 years later, Elesis was finally ready to go and went to search for little brother. Elesis's legacy now begins.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alrighty! I will now begin The Legend of Elsword: A Long Search where we will be going through Elesis route in search for her little brother because we never knew what Elesis and Ara's adventure was like... or even Add's.**

 **Elesis (Legend): Alright! Time to go to my story now.**

 **Ara (legend): Hooray!**

 **Add (legend): Ugh! Do we have to?**

 **Elesis: What was that? 'Dark Voice'**

 **Add: N-Nothing!**

 **GL: Let's get this started before Elesis wants to beat Add into a pulp. Alright? Great! Let's rewind time!**

Elesis's PoV

My little brother, Elsword was born and I tried my hardest to raise him. I love him and he loves me, we were having a happy time together. One year later, I trained myself with a Claymore even though I was three years old. But I did it so I can protect my little brother. Until one day, my village,, Ruben Village, was attacked by the Dark Overload's army and the elemental sages were doing their hardest to protect the village. Unfortunately, the Dark Overload himself showed up and defeated the sages. I've realized that I cannot keep Elsword here any longer. So I ran away with my brother in a basket and headed for a river. I wrote a note and placed it next to Elsword.

"I'm really sorry Elsword," I tell him. "but I just cannot let you stay with me any longer. I'm leaving you to be safe from the demons, so please forgive me." Although Elsword didn't understand what I was saying, I didn't care.

"E...le...sis" Elsword tried to say my name. I almost blushed when he said that.

"Please, Elsword. Please live a happy life without me for a while. I promise I'll come back for you, even if it takes my life." I began to cry as I touched Elsword's hand and kissed him in the forehead. I let go and pushed the basket into the river. "May our ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." I watched my little brother being swept away in the river. "We will see each other again. I know it. That's a promise."

\- The story still continues in Elesis's PoV -

It started to rain now. I hurried back to the village only to find out I was too late. The village was all burnt and destroyed. All the people I saw were lying on the ground dead. I called out for somebody, but no one responded. I fell to my knees and looked at the ground with tears that are falling in my eyes.

"No... everyone... why?" I sobbed uncontrollably. "No... I don't want this! Why did this happen? Somebody explain to me!" I cried long only to be stopped by someone in front of me who put his hand on my shoulder. It was a man who wore a red coat and he was badly wounded. I took a quick look a him and realised that he is the Guardian Sage of Fire: Ignitus. "You're... Ignitus!"

Before I could say anything else, the man spoke first. "Are you the only one who survived?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "Then I apologise for your loss and sadness."

"Tell me! What can I do to stop this madness?" I shouted.

"You're willing to stop the war?" He asked.

"Yes! This slaughtering, this destruction, this war, I don't want this to keep moving any longer. Please! I want you to train me, Ignitus! I want you to make me become a knight who can save Elrios and humankind. Please!"

"...I must ask you to remain calm, young one. First, tell me your name." He said.

"Elesis..." I answered.

"Ruben Village has been destroyed by Karis's army. You seem to be spared or perhaps you hid yourself." I nodded. "I see, but the others... Pray, do not think on it now. For now we have to go. There will be time for mourning later. Follow me to the grotto, then you will see more."

I followed Ignitus to the grotto only to be ambushed by monsters. Ignitus got behind me. "Well, Ignitus, we nabbed your Guardian buddies but you managed to escape our clutches... until now..." The leader snarled.

"Stand back, Elesis, and let me show what a warrior trained in the ancient ways can do." Ignitus said to me.

I hid myself behind some rocks and watch as Ignitus used his flames to drive off the monsters. He then used his sword to send them flying in the air. He was fast and his strength was incredible as well. I was amazed by his powers. "So this is the power of a Guardian Sage." I said to myself. Then all the monsters began charging at him at once, but Ignitus had bigger plans. Just as they were close enough to him, He let out a fierce roar as a huge explosion of fire was let out from his body causing all the monsters to lie down dead. Ignitus then fell to his knees after the battle was over. I came up to him.

"Are you all right, Ignitus?" I asked.

"Yes, as I get older it takes longer to recover..."

"You were incredible, Ignitus. Can you show me how to do that?" I asked him.

"Patience, young one. Soon enough you'll learn all I have to teach." We pressed on.

After I've seen Ignitus's power, it gave me hope that Elrios will one day be saved. I have decide myself that I will be Ignitus's student so I can become strong enough to stop the war, defeat the Dark Overload, and most of all, find Elsword. I will do anything in order to do all of them. I won't give up until I've completed my goals. I will take the first step. Stay alive Elsword... One day, I will find you again and be together with you again even if it takes my life.

 **GL: That's all I can do for now. I know this is short but this is the prologue, it has to be short. I will keep moving so don't be impatient, all right? The next chapter will come soon. For now just wait until the next chapter comes okay? See you then.**


	2. Chapter 1: 10 Years

**GL (GalaxyLight): All right! Time for the next chapter to start.**

 **Elesis (Legend): What took you?**

 **GL: Work... Ridiculous amount of work...**

 **Elesis: Ah, well I can't blame you, life is tough.**

 **GL: Yeah, now let's get this over with!**

Elesis's PoV

Me and Ignitus safely managed to get inside the Temple of Warriors through the Grotto.

"Ahhh, it's still standing well. That's good." Ignitus sighed of relief.

The place was huge, but most of the rooms were in ruins thanks to the demons. Both of us went to a chamber which had a massive stone statue presenting a old warrior.

"Elesis, your parents never told you who you were, did they?" He asked.

"I never knew them..." I answered. Despite the fact Elwsord was born, I hardly saw my parents or at least knew them, I was told that they were always on journeys leaving me and Elsword to taking care of each other. Ever since then, they disappeared and never came back. Elsword and I were the only family left.

"I see. Then I guess I will have to tell you from their behalf." He said.

"You know who I am?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Your parents told me about you and Elsword. Now it is time for you to know the truth..."

I was nervous. The truth is going to be spoken right in front of me as Ignitus opened his mouth to speak. "Elesis... You are an El-Warrior..." He said.

"El-Warrior?" I asked confused. I've never heard of a thing like that.

"They are warriors born on those who have their blood of El flowing through them, the blood with the power to control a certain number of elements." Ignitus explained. "Mostly, the monsters were mainly targeting you and Elsword because you have that power. It's a miracle that you avoided them."

"I see..." I found out that Elsword and I were something special. People who have the power to save Elrios.

"By the way, what happened to your brother?" He asked. My eyes widened when he said that. I don't know what I supposed to tell him but I know that I do not have a choice but to explain everything to him. After minutes of explaining how I left Elsword in a river, Ignitus understood.

"I see... such a pity." He sighed.

"Maybe... I shouldn't have left him. If I didn't, we would have stayed together as family." I said hopeless.

"What you have chosen to do is not a sin. You wanted to keep your brother safe and that's what matters. It doesn't matter what you do for him, Elsword would still love you."

"Y-Yeah." I smiled a bit. "Can you tell me about my parents and what were they like?" I asked determined to know.

"Let's see... Your father, Elscud, was a strong and proud warrior. He never backed down on a war, even when he was down, he never hesitated to get back up. He was a true El-Warrior." Ignitus said. "As for your mother, Penelope, she was a woman of pure light. She always encouraged her husband to never give up. She even helped some young ones from their sadness. She was angel of hope. Elesis, your parents were heroes of Elrios."

"Wow!" I never knew my mother and father had such courage and power to help people. Somehow, I want to be like them too. I want to help those who need it. If they can be heroes, then so can I. "Ignitus! I want you to train me. I want to do what my father and mother did for Elrios. I also want to find my brother and end this war before any more monsters can threaten peace. I'm willing to take this step. I'll give it everything I've got."

Ignitus was silent for a bit, then his made was made up. "Very well then, if you're willing to try, I won't stop you. You are one of the few El-Warriors left." Then the giant statue began to lower itself, making the whole room turn into a training room. "I heard you use a claymore as a weapon. I can tell because you have one in your back." He told me.

"Yeah, I tarined so I can protect Elsword." I told him.

"I see, then why don't you show me." Suddenly, dummies made out of wood appeared out of smoke. "Since you're in a very young age, I'll let you deal with the simplest dummies. Don't worry, they're just illusions."

I grabbed my Red Comet sword and charged the dummies. I took immense slashes at it and they went down pretty well. Then more came out. This time, I did a jump slash and split the dummy into two. Then I did a wind-up slash in the dummies around me. Ignitus was impressed.

"Interesting, now let's see if your eyesight is well so you know what your enemy is going to do." He then summoned a moving dummy and then it charged at me. Not much reaction, I parried with my sword and got pushed forcing me to drop to the ground. I immediately got back up and then the dummy began to attack me again. This time, I reacted and dodged it's swing and then countered it with an upward slash causing the dummy to break.

After the training was over. Ignitus gave me a report of my efforts. "Your style is crude, archaic, and and obvious, but you got the job done." He praised me a little. "Not bad, considering you haven't been taught anything about what it means to be a warrior."

"Thanks!... I think" I replied with a small smile.

"But if you're going to have a against Karis and her army, you're going to need to learn a lot more."

"Karis?" I asked.

"Yes, the leader of the demons. Now, it's time to unleash the warrior within you. To do this, you need to master an element."

"An element?"

"Indeed, each warrior masters a certain element they have chosen to use. However, an El-Warrior can master an element up to four."

"FOUR!? Really?" Ignitus nodded. I'm getting the feeling that I'm most special out of the others... besides Elsword.

"Each Guardian Sages is a master of an element." Ignitus continued. "I, as may you have surmised, am master of fire. I will teach you the element of fire that is within you. Pay attention and you may someday too. Let's begin."

After taking a break, I went back into training. "To find your element you need to close your eyes, take a deep breath and clear your mind. From here you will find the element of fire inside you." I did exactly what he told me to do and searched for the element inside me. "Once you have found it, open your eyes and unleash to power inside you." I searched deep within myself trying to find something. That's when I saw a small red spirit with flames flowing around it; I found it. I opened my eyes and tried to unleash the power. Suddenly, the sphere in my sword began flowing with flames. Shocked to what I saw, I immediately lost my concentration and the sword suddenly exploded causing me to fall down to the ground. Then the flames in the sword disappeared.

"Hm, it's seems you're not ready to use fire just yet." He said slightly disappointed. "But you are young, so you have plenty of time to keep training for as much as you like."

I knew that mastering fire was no walk in the park. I have to get serious and concentrate on my energy and focus. I will keep training until I master fire, for Elsword and for Elrios.

Years have passed by. I've been trying to master fire but it's power was so strong I couldn't control it. But I didn't give up. Ignitus has faith in me. He gave me several tests to help me give some hints. I keep trying until I got it right but it took very long.

10 years have passed, It was time for my final test. I'm not going to hold back this time. "Remember what I taught you, Elesis." Ignitus told me. I understood. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and cleared my mind and started looking for my fiery spirit. I saw it, and it was bigger than before. I opened my eyes and unleashed my power once more.

The sphere in my sword started flowing out with flames again. I wasn't holding back, I was using all my power to hold it. The flames were so strong, my body started heating up with pain but I tried to resist it. Holding onto my claymore, a ring of fire appeared around me. Then the flames literally covered my sword. I turned away so the flames can't hurt my face. The raging flames were the only things I could feel from the sword and myself. The sword finally faded. I turned back was shocked to see how my sword changed. The color was black and red. The sphere was red and had flames inside it. As for the shape, it was a totally different look. Ignitus was amazed to see what I've done.

"You have finally done it, Elesis! You have controlled the power of fire. Your claymore has turned into a 'Fire Claymore'" He said. I couldn't believe it. For 10 years of training, I've finally possessed fire within myself. Then Ignitus summoned some dummies. "Let's see your results of your training." He said. "I think I'll name it 'Fire Comet'" I slowly smirked.

I turned my sword into flames and slashed and burned all of them at the same time. I also attacked with a couple of slash waves made out of fire. Then huge number of dummies appeared in front me. "Now, attack them with all of your power." Ignitus told me. Did what he told me, I charged my sword full of raging flames. When it reached it's full power, I jumped high up. "GIANT FIRE SLASH WAVE!" I shouted as I did a vertical slash into the ground creating a gigantic slash wave made out of fire. All the dummies were burnt into crisps when they got hit. after the training was over I sat down exhausted as my claymore turned back to normal.

"You have completed your training, Elesis." Ignitus said to me. "You have finally mastered fire. You should me proud because I am." I am as well Ignitus.

After I've finally mastered fire, I packed up my things was ready to leave the temple. Outside, Ignitus came to see me off. "I hope you'll find your brother." Ignitus said to me.

"Thank you, Ignitus, for everything. I wish I could help you, but I have to look for my little brother." I replied.

"I know, I won't force you. I know you're determined to find him. I will wish you luck then. May the ancestors look after you, Elesis."

"Thank you..." I turned and left the temple and the village. I was finally going outside Ruben for the first time. I realised I have a big journey ahead of me, and I was ready. The search may be long, but I will keep looking no matter how long it takes. Hold on, Elsword. I'm coming for you.

 **GL: Phew! That took long. Yes I used Elscud and Penelope from Grand Chase because they didn't have any alternate names in the original Elsword. Looks like Elesis is finally ready to find Elsword. But what will she run into during her search? Those will be heard in the next chapter. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 2: Coastal Remains

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm Back!**

 **Elesis (Legend): There you are! Where'd you go?**

 **GL: I was sick, so I didn't have the strength to write anything.**

 **Ara (Legend): Aw, poor thing.**

 **GL: It's alright, now that I'm better, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elesis: Free Knight (16), Element: Fire**

 **Ara: Little Xia (16), Element: Fire**

 **(Their costume design are written in the Legend of Elsword: A New Legacy - Chapter 11)**

Elesis's PoV

3 years have passed... I still haven't found Elsword yet. More demons were flying around destroying villages and regions. I have to keep moving before things will get worse. I won't stop until I find Elsword and end this war.

I was at the beach called 'Coastal Remains' in Hamel thinking I would find something around the place. While I was looking about, a big crowed of civilians were running through me. I managed to grabbed one of them. "Hey! What happened?" I asked.

"Hooligans!" He shouted. "Hooligans have come to invade our village! Run! Run while you still can!" He then run off in super speed. I realised that this is an emergency and immediately ran to the village.

When I got to the village, the invasion already began. Without hesitating, I entered the village and saw a huge amount of Hooligans.

"Well, well. Another toy wants to play." One of them said. 'Another'? That means someone else is here besides me.

"Out of my way!" I shouted as I slash my way to find the other civilian. The houses were burning making it difficult to find. Eventually, I found someone who is surrounded by Hooligans.

"L-Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Why should we? You're interfering with us, so you're going to get what you deserve." One of the Hooligans said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. FIRE SLASH WAVE!" I jumped in front of them and created a big slash wave made out of fire, causing the Hooligans to be covered with fire and then collapsed as the fire wore off. I came to the girl who was carrying a long spear. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes! Thank you so much!" The girl bowed her head.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." I told her as if she was like a civilian. "Though you have a spear... You think you're good with it?"

"Of course. I actually beated some bad guys over there." She said as she pointed at the huge pack of Hooligans she literally knocked out.

"Oh... Wow... okay then." I was amazed that she took down 25 Hooligans by herself. She has talent. "I guess you can take care of yourself then."

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Ara, Ara Han. What about you?"

"Elesis, just Elesis thank you."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's talk later, right now let's take care of the rest of the Hooligans, alright?"

"Okay." She nodded. After taking out all of the Hooligans and put out all of the fire in the village. The villagers who came back took us as saviors and offered us a ton of food which they somehow brought with them. I accepted because I was really hungry. I was scarfing down the food like crazy.

"Thank you so much for defeating these vile creatures. They have been trying to find us for years. Thanks to you, we're saved. What else can we do for you besides the food?"

I stopped eating and began to think what I needed to do. "Um... Have you seen a boy who looks a bit like me? Red spiky hair, red eyes..." The villagers shook their heads and I sighed deeply. I began to think of something else. Then I remember what Ignitus told me. He said that each Guardian Sages are separated in around Elrios and said two of them are in here somewhere. "Actually, have you seen someone who looks like a sage?" I asked.

"You mean like a guy who wears a green robe and uses wind magic?" One of the villagers said.

"Y-Yeah! Like that!" I immediately replied.

"Well, if you're looking for him. He might imprisoned in the Sky Plains."

"Sky Plains?"

"It's a place that is centered high in the sky which was once a home to a proud ancient tribe called the 'Hamel Atlawa'. One of the elders of the village explained.

"Um... Bless you?" Ara said when she heard the word 'Atlawa'

"Atlawa is a name, Ara." I corrected her.

"The Hamel Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surrounding, their gods." The elder continued. "I may not know what has happen to them, but I think they've all been driven underground by Karis and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's shrine. There may be a sage up there that you are looking for."

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"There is a floating platform made out of machinery that can get you to Sky Plains. If you're really going there, I suggest you be careful."

"Is that all?" The elder nodded. "Okay, in that case... Thankyouforthefoodbye!" I immediately grabbed Ara and left the villagers. Then I realised I forgot something. I ran back to them, swiped the bag full of food the villagers packed for us, and dashed away.

As we finally got away. I panted while leaning on the tree. "Why did you have to bring me along with you?" Ara spoke as she was panting.

"You look like you're not from around here, so I thought you were looking for something." I answered while panting.

"Actually, I sort of am..." She replied. "I'm looking for someone who can help me understand what it means to have courage and confidence so it can help me make some friends."

"I see... Maybe one of the Guardian Sages can help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they seem to know a lot of things, even courage and confidence which one of them taught me."

"Eh!? One trained you?" She asked surprised.

I nodded. "Come on, let's find that floating platform."

"Okay." I nodded back.

We search around Coastal Remain for the floating platform. We ran into some more Hooligans while searching so we took them down hard. We were also forced to swim across rivers since there was nowhere around it. we had to squeeze our clothes every time we got out. After 2 hours of looking around, we finally found the floating machinery platform. We jumped on the platform and then it immediately ascended to the sky.

"EEEEK!" Ara shrieked.

"D-Don't worry, Ara. Just hold on to the platform and you'll be fine." I told her. Ara did what I said and held on. We were finally going to the Sky Plains, where we will find the Guardian Sage of Wind; Ventus.

 **GL: That ends chapter 2. Ara now joins Elesis in their quest to look for something they need to find. What will the two adventurers find up there in the Sky Plains, and what will they think about the Hamel Atlawas. For now, they will wait until they get there. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sky Plains

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Add (Legend): Finally! I thought I was never going to show up anytime soon.**

 **Elesis (Legend): You know you could have been patient but you just threw a tantrum for waiting for days.**

 **Add: H-Hey! You said you would never talk about that!**

 **Elesis: Oh, whoops! Guess cats out of the bag then.**

 **Add: Ugh!**

 **GL: Let's begin now!**

 **Add: Tracer (Base): Magenta eyes, white hair, wears a white shirt with violet lines, a black and violet jacket, black and violet pants, an left iron glove and purple headphones. Weapon: Violet Bolt (Dynamos). Element: Lightning. Age: 16**

Elesis's PoV

Ara and I were standing in the floating platform waiting to get to Sky Plains, but we have been waiting for so long, I was walking around in circles. The longer I was waiting, the more frustration I was getting.

"E-Elesis! Just calm down. We'll get there eventually." Ara knows how I'm feeling right now.

"You said that like 5 minutes ago, Ara." I said to her frustrated. "We've been standing in this thing for 30 minutes. How much longer do you think we're going to get there?"

"Well..."

"See? Besides if we fall, we'll have to go back up here waiting for another 30 minutes or more. If we don't get here now, I'm gonna-" Before I was about to lose it. I saw a land floating in the sky above us as we were ascending to it.

"That must be it! Sky Plains!" Ara yelled.

"Phew! finally. About time too." I sighed. We finally jumped off the platform and landed in the Sky Plains. We were a bit dizzy since we were ascending for a very long time so we rested until the dizziness wore off. "Okay, let's go!"

"Okay!"

In the entrance, there was a very long small bridge ahead of us. It wasn't very safe for normal civilians. I walked to the bridge and then it started moving left and right. "Whoa!" I shrieked. I tried to maintain my balance as the bridge finally stopped moving. "Come on, Ara."

"A-Are you sure it's safe? I-It looks like it's going to fall."

"Come on, it's not that broken. Don't be a chicken, Ara. Come on!"

"O-Okay, if you say so." Ara gulped. We both tried to get across the small bridge. We had to keep maintaining our balance every time the bridge was moving fast. But in no time at all, we managed to get across.

"See? Nothing to be scared of." I patted Ara at the back.

"Y-Yeah!" Ara flinched.

We explored the Sky Plains, only to find Karis's army attack us. Luckily, they weren't a threat to us. "Looks like we're not the only ones who are troubled. We have to find the Hamel Atlawa, quick!" I said. We continued moving.

After at least 20 minutes of exploring and taking out demons, we spotted a young white-haired boy who looks the same age as us stuck in a metal cell. "I can take it that that is a Hamel Atlawa?" I asked Ara.

"I don't think so. He looks human like us." She answered.

Then a flying demon grabbed the cell and took off to another land with it. I refused to let demons kill those innocent Atlawas. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said.

"So, we're going to help him?" Ara asked.

"Yep." We drew our weapons and charged through the demons. Eventually, we managed to save the guy. I broke the cell with my sword as the guy goes free.

"Watch it, would ya?" He said in a bad tone.

"We were just trying to help." Ara said to him.

"Well, the Hamel Atlawa and Add need no help."

"Add, huh? So you were just about to spring into action?" I snorted.

"Hmph! Well if you came a bit later, I would gotten myself out of this stupid cell. Why are you girls here anyway? This isn't a playground you know." I was beginning to get angry. "Why don't you go down back to the solid ground where you can play? Oh wait! It's also dangerous down there. That's too bad for you. Maybe you should- Uwah!" I immediately punched him in the face as he goes down to the ground unconscious.

"Wha- Elesis?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore from this annoying moron. Let'd forget him and move on."

"Eh? But we can't just leave him here."

Add regain consciousness and got back up. "Ugh. Seems I underestimated you girls... whatever, I don't have time to waste here."

He was about to leave us until I stopped him. "What do they want with YOU anyway?" I asked.

"It's none of your business. Now let me go... I got something else to do that you two won't ever understand." He then left after that.

"Oh, you're welcome..." I sighed. "Let's go, Ara." We continued to move forward leaving Add do what he wants. Onto the next land, we saw a mountain with 3 waterwheels that are guarded by demons. "We're going to have to use the waterwheels to move ahead and open that door." I told Ara.

"I can do that in no time." She replied.

"Oh really? Then let's see how you do it while I'll watch you."

"EH?" Ara flinched.

"I don't completely trust you into taking care of yourself. So this will be a test if I will acknowledge your strength or not."

"O-Okay then. I'll show what I can do"

"Good luck!" I leaned myself at a wall and began watching Ara.

Ara's PoV

I need Elesis to know that I can fight. If I don't, she won't acknowledge me as a fighter and leaves me and will go on her own. I have to do this. I concentrated on myself, began focusing my mana as I closed my eyes. 'Concentrate! Concentrate! CONCENTRATE!' I thought to myself as I was focusing.

As I was finally focused, I opened my eyes and started running at superspeed. I jumped 100 feet high and aimed for all of the demons who were guarding the waterwheel and created energy waves with my spear and stroke each one of them. I immediately dived into one of the waterwheels and turned on the switch allowing the waterwheel to run again. After that, I jumped into another waterwheel and turned on it's switch. I did the same thing to the last one which was the very top allowing the door to open.

Elesis made it to the top as I was finished. "I'll admit, you did great out there. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off so fast. I guess it's safe to say that I don't have to worry about you. I won't have to stop trying to keep you safe from the demons then. You have earn my trust, Ara. You should be grateful."

"I-I am! Thank you so much, Elesis." I bowed my head.

Elesis just laughed. "Come on! Let's get going!"

"Uh-huh!"

Elesis's PoV

We continued once again. We were let out in a open space and saw more pathways that higher than before. Ugh, just how high does this place go? Then I noticed Add above a cliff on top of us. I may not see it, but I think he's being pinned down because he was getting closer to the cliff. I don't know if he realises it before he's going to fall if he keeps stepping back.

"ADD!" Ara shouted at the top of her lungs. Add heard her because he turned and notices the cliff forcing himself to lose balance and fall down the cliff.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" He screamed out loud.

"Elesis! Do something!" Ara shouted at me.

"What!? Why me!? Can't you do it?" I asked her back.

"I won't have enough time to save him if I'm going to concentrate on my energy again. Look, Elesis. I know this guy's an ingrate, but you gotta do something, and fast!"

"Uh, ummm..." I realised I have no time to think. Add was getting closer to the ground. I groaned and screamed as I let out my arms that are aiming at Add. Suddenly, I saw spirals of wind appearing around my arms. Then I saw a gust of wind below Add which is slowing down his fall allowing him to land safely on the ground.

"Wow! That was amazing, Elesis. How did you do that?" Ara asked jumping with joy.

"I... I don't know." I said confused.

"Eh?"

"I just let my arms out and then I felt a slight breeze inside my body causing this to happen."

"Umm..." Ara didn't understand what I was saying.

"Forget it! Let's just get to Add."

Both of us we to Add to see if he was alright. "Are you okay, Add?" Ara asked.

"You again? Why don't you get outta here and leave me in peace... I don't have time of slowpokes like you." is what he answered.

"WHY YOU...!?" I was about to lose it again but Ara stopped me.

"Just calm down, Elesis." She then turned to Add again. "You're all alone?" She asked.

"Only until I kick these bums out. Which reminds me, I can't stand here chatting with red-haired girls and maidens..."

"Can I kill him now?" I couldn't take it anymore as I drew my claymore.

"Just please calm yourself, Elesis" Ara was shaking both of her hands behind me.

"Besides, it's not safe for you here." Add continued.

"Oh please, we can take care of ourselves." I teased a bit. "Anyway, we need to get to the shrine."

Add became silent for a bit and then turned away from us. "You'll never make it!" He said as he walked away.

I totally lost it and charged with my claymore at Add only to be pulled away by Ara. "LET ME GO, ARA! LET ME AT HIM! I'M GOING TO LAUNCH THIS JERK INTO NEXT WEEK!" I shouted angrily as I tried to struggle.

"Don't, Elesis! Please! I understand how you feel, but just let it go."

"OH, I'LL LET IT GO AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!"

"Such a noisy girl..." I heard him say which made me angrier.

"PLEASE STOP, ELESIS! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

 **GL: I think we should stop here for now. Looks like the relationship between Elesis and Add was a very aggressive start. But don't worry, I'm sure Elesis will get over Add's arrogance. Looks like Elesis just used wind magic. What do you think that means? and what will the three run into next? and can Elesis save Ventus, The Guardian Sage of Wind? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Shrine God

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! Let's get back to this story.**

 **Elesis (Legend): Your stories sure are piling up as you're continuing this.**

 **GL: I know, it's weird that I got so many ideas. Anyway, let's go!**

Elesis's PoV

After I calmed down my nerves from Add's arrogance. He explains why he's here.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Karis's forces came...he is not happy if you have to know."

"But why are you here exactly?" I asked.

"I'm here to take some samples from the Shrine God so I can use it make my dynamos stronger. Now if you will excuse me, I'd best be going."

"Ugh! Isn't there anyone fun I could talk to?" I groaned.

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone." He said as he smashed a door open with his dynamos.

Add is literally missing the point of working together, or rather I don't think he even knows what 'working together' means. As much as I disgust this guy, I can't let him act like that. With no other choice, I'm going to help him. "Not all of us are loners, Add." I told him as I followed. "I'm not going alone. Maybe someday you'll learn that two heads are better than one." I said as I passed through him. "Even if they are pin heads."

Joining Add, we jumped from island to island onto a small airship, which was packed with monsters. While the airship was moving, we both drew our weapons as they charged at us. I sliced every single one I see. Ara did some acrobatic performance as she was swinging her spear hitting many monsters. Add used his dynamos looking like he's conducting them with his hands, to eradicate his enemies.

"That's a weird way to fight." I commented.

"Well, this isn't something you can just easily use." Add replied as he continued fighting.

More just came out as we kept fighting. "Man, there's just no end to these guys." I was getting sick of beating all of them down, so I decided to end this fight. I transformed my Red Comet to Fire Comet. " **GIANT FIRE SLASH WAVE!** " I immediately stroke down one mighty slash creating a giant wave of fire finishing most of the monsters off. More came because the airship was on fire on the inside.

"This airship isn't going to last much longer." I told Ara and Add. "We have to get off." Before any more monsters could come, we finally arrive to our destination. We all jumped off the airship and landed on a floating island. We watched as the airship goes down and fades away from the clouds.

"Good riddance, I thought we were just going to stay in that annoying ship forever." Add grumbled. We continued once more. Unluckily, we ran into a dead end... well, sort of.

"The pathway seems to be up there." Ara said as she pointed at the top.

"Guess we have to do some climbing then." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Good luck with that." Add sighed. "See at the top." Add then used his dynamos to look like a hover pad. He stood on it and he slowly hovered himself to the top of the cliff

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" I shouted angrily.

"Just calm down, Elesis. Let's just climb this cliff and continue our search, okay?"" Ara protest.

I sighed. "Alright, let's get climbing then."

I grabbed the rocks and started pulling from rock to rock as I climb. Ara seemed to have a little trouble, but she looks like she'll be okay.

After 10 minutes of climbing... "Are we there yet? My hands can't hold on much longer." Ara squeaks looking like she's about to cry.

"We're here!" I finally managed to reach to the top of the cliff. I looked at Ara who was almost there as well. But then the ledge Ara grabbed on crumbled and shattered to pieces causing Ara to fall.

"EEEEYYYAAAAHHH!" Ara screamed. I immediately grabbed Ara's hand before she could fall any further. I pulled her up to safety. "Phew! Thank you, Elesis. I though I was done for."

"No problem." I then turned to find Add and there I saw him eating a banana.

"Hmph! Took you long enough." He said as he finished eating.

Nothing but anger was flowing through me. " **You're really asking for it. You know that?** " I said in a dark voice.

"E-Elesis! Please don't do it!" Ara holded me.

" **He didn't even help me pull you from falling, yet you still forgive him?** "

"I'm pretty sure he didn't notice that I was in trouble. I'm sure he didn't mean it. C'mon, Elesis. You've have to forgive him!"

But it didn't last long because I immediately calmed down. "As much as I want to beat you up hard. I really don't have time for this. Come on, let's go already."

We progress through higher in the sky. Suddenly piles of rocks began merging together into some kind of golem. "Hmph, the Shrine God knows we're here and it doesn't look like he want us through." Add gritted his teeth.

"Guess he doesn't want to have a good welcome then." I smirked as I drew my sword. But Before I could charge at any of them, about 20 golems appeared in front of us. "Woah, I guess the Shrine God is really desperate to get rid of us. In that case, I won't hold back either." I immediately transformed my Red Comet to Fire Comet and began slicing every golem I see in superspeed before I covered my claymore in flames.

"W-Wow! Elesis is amazing!" I could hear Ara praising me. Add just lifted his hand in his mouth thinking about my moves as he slightly smiled. I wonder if he is interested in my abilities.

After I took out all the golems, I revert my claymore back to normal. "That was so cool! I didn't know you were this strong!" Ara began shaking both of my hands frequently.

Add sighed as he came to me. "I have to admit, you've done better than I thought possible." He said.

I was surprised when he said that. Usually he would just turn away from me and go on his usual thing. But now, he's acknowledging me. I smiled thinking that he did his best into saying that. "I guess saying that had to hurt didn't it?" I teased.

"More than you can imagine." Add sighed again.

I then suddenly heard a moan behind me. "Did you hear that?" I asked Ara and Add.

"Um, no. I didn't" Ara answered.

"It's coming from those rocks over there." I moved closer to the rock. And before I could react. Something jump over me.

"TAKE THIS YOU VILE DEMONS!" I green headed girl charged at Add and began hitting him with her staff.

"Ow! Hey! What are you doing?" Add shouted as he was stepping away.

I pulled her away from Add. "Hey! I don't know what you're doing, but we're not demons."

"Y-You're not?" The girl asked. I shook my head.

"Do I look like a demons to you?" The girl stepped back as she took a look at me.

"Oh, I guess you're not. I'm glad." She then turned to Add. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were demons so I attacked you."

"'Sigh' As long as you're sorry, then I forgive you then." Add scratched his head.

"Oh, feeling nice are we?" I teased. Add just turned away which didn't really bother me anymore. "Now, what is your name?" I asked.

"Anudran." She answered.

"I see, what are you doing here all alone in these plains? This isn't safe." I told her.

"I'm just here to save my master!"

"Your master?" Ara asked.

"Yes, he's the Guardian Sage of Wind."

I was shocked to hear what Anudran just said. "Ventus is your master!?" I shouted without thinking.

"Eh? You know my master?" Anudran turned to me.

"Ignitus, the Guardian Sage of Fire, told me about him."

"You're friends with Mr. Ignitus. Wow! That's great! This makes me feel like I can really trust you guys." Anudran said with joy in her eyes. "I'm a Wind preistess and I'm master Ventus's apprentice. Can you take me with you! I want to rescue my master. Please! i can't live without him." She begged.

"Well, since Ventus is your master, it can't be helped. Alright then, you can come." I agreed.

"Really?"

"But only if you stick close to us, alright?" Anudran nodded.

"Um, can say something here?" The preistess rose her hand up before we continued our search.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"You see...There are some things you should know the Shrine before you enter...I know because master Ventus told me about Sky Plains."

Before Anudran could explain, we saw a army of demons flying in the sky. We hid ourselves near a rock so they won't spot us. In one of the flyers I saw a human-like demon girl in front of the army. I get the feeling that that is Karis, the leader of the demons. After they left, we got off the rock sighing of relief.

"I don't think this place will be safe anytime soon." Ara said still shivered. "I think we have to go."

"Not before we find Ventus." I protest.

"The Atlawa Shrine has been desecrated and the God of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Karis's forces arrived." Anudran continued explaining. "But if we can subdue his anger, the balance will be returned...and the people of Atlawa can come home." he finished.

"That's fine, but we came to free Ventus." I said.

"You have to go through the God of the Shrine to free him. Now, let's go and free my master."

"I was hoping you were going to say something like that." Add scratched his head.

Ara's PoV

We were almost at the end of Sky Plains. The pathway that leads to the Shrine is a bridge longer than the others, and this one was probably the un-safest bridge.

"I'm not sure this one looks safe." I shivered.

"Don't look at me. My hovering is not a problem to me." Add said.

"Come on you guys." Elesis then tried to encourage us. "I know all of you can do it. We just have to take it slowly. I know you guys don't have the will to give up after all the hard work we've done to get here. Just calm your nerves and slowly walk across the bridge. If it moves rapidly, just stop and wait until the bridge stop shaking. It's easy. But since this bridge is much more difficult than the others. I'll let you know when to stop. Now, let's go!"

I finally understood what she meant. Elesis is saying that we have the potential do this because she believes in us. From that moment I trusted her. I looked at the others and from the looks of their faces, they seemed confident as well. "Yeah!" Anudran and I cried. "Tch." Add smirked. We carefully crossed the bridge with confidence and courage. Elesis carefully told us to stop when the bridge moves too much. With our will not to give up, we finally made it pass the bridge.

"Yay! We made it!" Anudran jumped with joy.

Elesis's PoV

'I knew you guys had the potential to do it.' I thought to them.

"So this is the Shrine...I was expecting it to be a bit more bigger." Add said un-amused.

"Um...What's that?" Ara asked pointing on a big unusual rock.

"I don't know but..." I then suddenly saw the rock moving. "Watch out! It's dangerous!"

The rock then transformed into a giant half-golem. It then rises up to take it's legs off inside the ground. We all watched it feared to how big it is as it roared.

"I can take it that's the God of the Shrine?" I asked.

"Yes. It is." Anudran shivered.

"Anudran!? What are you doing here?" We all turned to a green haired-man wearing a cloak and a staff who was imprisoned inside a steel cell.

"Master Ventus!?" Anudran shouted.

My eyes widened when she said that. "You're Ventus? The Guardian Sage of Wind?" I shouted.

"I am... Watch out!" We all saw the God who was going to punch us as he was extending his arm and immediately scattereed as fast as we could.

"We can talk about this later. We have to deal with this first." Add shouted at us. "Take this! **SHOCK DARTS!** " Add launched his dynamos at the God and as they stuck onto it, it immediately electrified the the monster. The problem was that the God didn't flinch much. "Tch!" add gritted his teeth.

"Let me have go." Ara suddenly jumped up high while spinning around. " **JAVELIN DROP!** " She shouted as she threw her spear incredibly fast. Big big crash was landed on the God. Ara quickly grabbed her spear in the smoke before she got out. As the smoke disappeared it looks like the God has been damaged a bit.

"Nice one, Ara!" I praised her.

"Thank you." Ara replied.

We focused on the God again. This time he was trying something different. He somehow lifted the rocks around using some kind of telekinesis and then the rocks were spinning around me, Ara and Add.

"What the-" Add gasped. Before Add could react, a rock hit him from behind. "UGH!" Add groaned.

"ADD!" We both shouted. Then another hit Ara and then another hit me. We got back up but more just keep coming at us. We all groaned in pain of the hits we took from the rocks.

After 2 minutes of surviving, Add and Ara were already down. I was the only one left standing. The flying rocks won't stop and the God justwatch as we were suffering. Anudran and Ventus were just standing there hopeless to do something. More rocks were hitting me but I won't give up. After struggling more rocks, I was getting angry by the second. " **ENOUGH ALREADY!"** I roared with all my might. That's when a giant gust of wind was swirling around me causing all the rocks to fly away in random directions. As my anger was lowered a bit, everyone was shocked to see what I've done, even Ara and Add who managed to get back up.

"What... was that just now?" Add became almost speechless.

"It can't be...Is she...?" I heard Ventus say but I couldn't make up what he's trying to say.

"I don't know. When I lost it a huge amount of energy hurled up inside me, just like before." I said confused.

When I turned to the God of the Shrine, anger came back to me. "ARGH! I had enough of you! I'll finish you here and now!" I immediately transformed my Red Comet to Fire Comet and enlarged it with flames turning it into a giant fire claymore before charging to him. " **BLAZING** **SLASH!** "I landed multiple slashes at the the God as he was getting weaker and weaker.

I took some steps away from the God jumped high up to land my finishing move. " **MAXIMUM FIRRRRREEEEE!"** I landed a strong vertical slash creating gigantic waves made out of pure fire stronger than my normal fire, from the ground as it was shattering apart due to ten power and burning heavily. " **Golem Hammer!** " The God shouted as he tried to block it with his hands. But the power was too great the flames immediately outmatched the God's power. We all watched as the God was covered with flames. As the flames finally wore off, the God collapsed and began breaking himself into pieces.

"Did...we win?" Ara asked curious.

"Yeah...I think we did." I slowly answered. That said, we all cheered for our victory. I broke Ventus out of his prison cell after the cheer was over. Anudran hugged him after he was out.

"I thank you for your efforts, young one. What's your name?" He asked.

"Elesis." I answered.

"Elesis...You wouldn't any chance be an El-Warrior, would you?"

"Wha- How did you know that?"

"So it is true. The last remaining warriors are still alive. From the power you received, you've been trained by Ignitus, have you not?"

"Yes, he has."

"I see..."

After defeating the God of the Shrine, we all freed the Hamel Atlawas scattered around Sky Plains. After rescuing all of them and got back to the Shrine. All of them were bowing their heads at us.

"You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restored balance to seasons, the land, our world. The Hamel Atlawas want to worship you now." The Atlawa chief told us.

I was surprised when the Atlawa wanted to worship us, even though we're not one of their kind.

"Worship, eh?" Add snickered. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about...I've never gotten the respect I deserve...the praise that should be mine..."

The rest of us ignored Add. "That's nice O'Chief, but we have to get back to our home, figure out how to stop Karis for good."

Add began to propose as a chief himself. "My dear Atlawas, I am the mighty Add, scourge of despots..."

Before he could say anything else. I shutted him up. "Come on, you lunkhead. Duty calls you know." I said as I dragged him away.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"You're asking for a sign?"

"But I changed my mind!"

Ara's PoV

I watched as Elesis drags Add away from the Atlawa. The chief then turned to me. "Y-Yes, Chief?" I stammered a bit.

"If you must go, you must. But know that you're now part of the Hamel Atlawa Tribe...one of us."

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

I left and caught up with Elesis who was still dragging Add.

"You know, you might be right." He said.

"About what?" Elesis asked.

"Maybe two heads are better than one...even if one of them belongs to an noisy red-haired girl."

Elesis stopped for a second. "What...?"

"N-Nothing!"

I was worried that Elesis will beat up Add again, but instead she lifted Add up and put him back to his feet.

"As long as you get it, that's fine by me." She smiled before she turned away.

I'm finally glad that Elesis and Add are friends now. That finally puts me at ease now.

"Interesting girl, isn't she?" I turned to see Ventus, the Guardian Sage of Wind, interested in Elesis.

"Yeah...but she's very...mysterious though." I still couldn't understand who Elesis was though.

"I think I know why."

"You do?"

"I'll tell you once we get back."

That just made me even more curious. "I wonder who Elesis really is..." I whispered to myself.

 **GL: Phew! Finally finished it. Took me a while but it's done. Next, Elesis will learn to use the power of Wind that she secretly posses due to sudden circumstances. Anyway, I hope you wait for the next chapter. I've got nothing to say anymore so... See you in the next chapter!**

 **Note: Ventus is Greek for Wind.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Temple of Resiam

**GL (GalaxyLight): Geez! I didn't think I'd forget about this story. I'm sorry for not putting any chapters in it. I was too focused on the homework and the other stories, I almost lost my thoughts about The Legend of Elsword series. Don't worry. Now that I'm back, I should be able to continue this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or the characters.**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

We went back down to the Hamel grounds and walked around the region to find some shelter. Unfortunately, some of them were too small and creepy. Some had monsters and crabs in there, they attacked us when they saw us so we had no choice but to take them out.

"This is ridiculous!" Add groaned. "If we don't find a shelter anytime soon, we're leaving this place!"

"We can't do that!" Ara exclaimed. "Ventus is weakened and we can't carry him to another place. It'll take forever!"

"We'll just have to find a shelter by chance." I told them. "Hopefully we can find a good one..."

"I'm sorry that you have to be in this situation." Anudran said as she was helping her master.

"It's alright, Anudran." I told her. "Everything will be alright once we find you and Lord Ventus a place to stay in." We continued searching.

An hour has passed and most of us were exhausted from searching and defeating enemies. There was one more path left the go to, we went through it for luck.

"I swear if there is no shelter in this path, I'm gonna-" Before Add could finish, I cut him off after finally seeing something that made me cheer for joy.

"FOUND SHELTER!" I shouted out loud as I pointed at an old gigantic blue temple. It was almost a wreck because some parts of the temple were knocked out.

"It looks pretty old." Ara commented. "I wonder what happened to it?"

"That temple... is that the Temple of Resiam?" We turned to Ventus who said that.

"Temple of what?" I asked bluntly.

"It's an old ancient temple that we used in our operations. This is a bit like the second Temple of Warriors."

"Temple of Warriors?" Ara sked confused.

"I'll explain about that later. Right now, we must go in."

"Right..." I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the doorway. It was surprisingly heavy, so I had to build up more strength. "NNNRGH! COME ON!" I grunted while pushing. Eventually, I managed to opened them and see what was inside. The problem was it was incredibly dark in there. So I created fire in my right hand to lighten the area. We were all surprised to see the area all covered in ruin.

"Oh no... this place." Ara said as she put both of her hands on her mouth.

"I feel something..." Add said as he got in. "Do you feel that?"

I looked around the temple and sensed something out of the ordinary. "Monsters." I answered. "Monsters roaming here, and quite a few."

"Inside the temple? How?" Ara gasped a little. "Lord Ventus, what happened to this place?"

"Demons happened." Ventus answered. "Karis ordered them to invade this temple. Me and the other Elemental Guardian Sages tried to defeat all of them, but their numbers were too great and their strength were incredible. We had no choice but to flee the temple and see it demolished by them. This temple now is swallowed up in darkness."

"Darkness..." I slowly muttered. I knew what Ventus was getting at.

"I expect that font of shadows is to blame for drawing these creatures here." Ventus continued.

"Not good..." I sighed looking at the monsters.

"Yet we have no choice. Keep vigilant as we proceed. A moment's distraction could prove fatal."

"Got it!" We all took out our weapons and proceed through as we took out all the monsters we could find.

As we were searching, I began asking questions to Ventus. "Lord Ventus, what was daily life here like for you?" I asked him.

"Life in this temple?" He asked me. I nodded. "Me and the rest of the Elemental Guardian Sages scheduled our tactics and operations in this temple every day."

"Oof, no days off?"

"It was necessary, in case if any enemies were going to attack Elrios anytime soon."

"I see..."

"Each day, we would awaken with the sun and train, meditate and plan for the next objective."

"Ack! I couldn't drag myself out of bed that early." Ara sweat-dropped a bit.

"That's just about bedtime for me." Add chuckled.

"Sure, because you're out philandering all night."

"So, if you wake up at dawn, when will you go to sleep?" I continued asking Ventus.

"Our days end off with the sun setting." Ventus answered.

"That all sounds very disciplined...Harsh, even." I almost feel bad for the Elemental Guardian Sages who do not get much sleep. No wonder why their eyes are pretty dark.

"Perhaps, but I did not care. If it was the sake of Elrios's safety, I will risk anything for it." It sounded like he was playing hero just then.

As we moved more deeper within the temple, we found a room with destroyed shelves and desks full of wrecked books and torn documents.

"What's all this on the floor?" Ara asked looking at documents in the floor.

"The Elemental Scriptures." Ventus answered.

"Oh? What sort of things do they say?"

 _"Grand seeker, offer your prayers of light and hope. Where the Elrios Legion can lead to victory with its teachings. Their resplendent light shall cleave a path through the darkest night, and banish fear from every shadow. This light will give Elrios hope as well as yours."_ Anudran read for us. "These scriptures have been passed down through more than two legacies, since the founding of the orthodoxy. The except the Elemental Guardians gave is among their most important passages."

"I've heard of it! From one of the elders, when I was young." I said as some of my memories came back to me.

"Is that famous, then?" Ara asked surprised. "I've never heard of them, nor heard quoted."

"It looks as if someone tried to carry them away from here." I looked at the torn papers around the area looking almost like a trail.

"The acolytes which we had to defend the temple, locked these writings down to prevent demons and monsters to read them and harm them." Ventus explained.

"This stain, upon the floor... I'm afraid it's blood." Add explained as he found some red stain in the area.

Ventus and Anudran didn't say anything. They just turned away from the blood. Neither Ara, Add or I didn't ask them if they were alright. We know how they feel, so we decided to exit the place. We went to the next floor of the temple. What we found there this time is a room with tables, seats, plates, cups and food crumbs on the floor.

"This is terrible..." Anudran shivered as she looked around the place.

"It's like a storm swept through in the middle of supper." I slowly said as I looked around as well.

"What are these scraps of cloth?" Add asked when he picked one up.

"...Habits." We heard Ventus say.

"...Forget what I asked." Add then kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"They belong to the acolytes who lived here. They were tasked to look after the temple and the priestesses."

"...I owe them so much for that. They were so nice." Anudran said looking like she was about to cry.

"Where have they gone?" Ara asked. Small tears began falling down on Anudran's eyes. "EEK! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"We'd best get out of here. I don't think we wanna stay in this room any longer." I told everyone. They all agreed and left the room and continued exploring the temple while taking out all the monsters lurking around. We progressed more and more within the temple as every place we see is demolished into bits which frightened most of us.

"Just awful... It's in complete chaos." Ara said depressingly as she looked at the ruins.

"Yet swallowed up in silence. And in that stillness... grief. This temple is stepped in sadness." Ventus said to us. "Ever since Karis's army took over this. Hamel and some of the other regions lost hope and the people are now surviving as best as they can endure themselves. The ones in the temple used all their powers to help us escape."

"And now, all of them are gone... It's Ruben all over again." I said depressingly as the memories were coming back to me.

"They sacrificed their own lives for us. They deserved to be remembered as their souls rest. For I will not betray them. I swear it. No matter what..."

"Surely you allow yourself to grieve." I suggested to him.

"Their spirits rest for I must press onward for now. The stone that powers the temple is just beyond. Don't stop! Keep moving!"

We agreed and went to the last bits and places we haven't gone to yet. After clearing out every single monster in the temple, we headed deep below the Temple of Resiam. It was getting darker so I lighten more fire in my hand.

"The air is getting stagnant for some reason. It feels so... malicious." Ara said as she could feel the air getting slightly different.

"I might be sick..." Anudran coughed a few times.

"That may be because someone... or something is under here." Ventus implied.

"Then we'd best be careful. Who know what will appear in front of us." I warned them. I lightened my fire as bright as I could get it to. We moved deeper and deeper into the temple where we found a large room. In the middle was a grey medium-sized sphere as if it looked very important.

"That's it! The power core of the Temple of Resiam!" Ventus called out. We need to restore it's power so the temple can be restored again."

"Got it!" I nodded.

When we all got into the room, we suddenly heard something loudly behind us. We turned around to see the door shut heavily tight. "W-We're trapped!" Ara gasped.

"Something's here!" Add stopped us. I was about to argue until I sensed something. He was right, there was something lurking here. And it was coming from the power core.

There was some dark aura coming out of it. "...! No..." Ventus gasped. "A monster's taken hold of the core!" What appeared out of the core was a dark spinning-like creature with a yellow sphere in its stomach. "A Dark Master. One of the darkest demons, empowered by the shadows and it's dark energy forms this burst of dark, spiritual manifestation."

"Now what?" Add groaned.

"It stands between us and the temple's awakening." Ventus continued.

"Then I don't supposed we've much choice!" I said as I slowly grabbed my Claymore with one hand. Ara and Add grabbed their weapon and charged at the Dark Master.

Ara's PoV

I charged first. I began making thrusts at the Dark Master. Some of them missed because the place was so dark I couldn't see it properly. It made it harder for me to hit the monster. So that made it personal for me. " **Thrust Barrage!** " I shouted as I began making multiple thrusts with my spear at the Dark Master. This skill was made so that every thrusts counts, meaning that every thrusts cannot miss.

It worked out well as the Dark Master struggled a bit. But I was surprised as the monster created a dark shockwave sending me flying into a wall. "Owie!" I yelped after I fell to the ground.

Add's PoV

I groaned as I saw Ara easily got caught off guard. "Next time, leave it to someone who can really show how it's done." I said as I turned away and walked to my enemy. I rode on my dynamos and began flying around as I was mocking him at the same time. When it was getting dizzy, I pulled the trigger. " **Voilet Override!** " I shouted as I moved away and created 5 chains of purple lightning at the Dark Master as it groaned.

I chuckled but it didn't last long as it suddenly punched me out of nowhere as I was sent flying into a wall. "Ugh! I guess I underestimated you." I grunted as I got back up.

Elesis's PoV

I wanted to help the others but the problem was that I was the one who's keeping the light, and when I mean light and meant my fire. And fighting the Dark Master with only one hand, which was carrying my Claymore, was way too difficult.

Then the Dark Master suddenly threw strange black orbs onto the ground. Everyone else and I couldn't see anything on the ground because it was too dark to see. I noticed something on my feet as I looked down, shocked to see a black orb which turned out to be a bomb. I immediately jumped away from it as it exploded. Luckily I was far enough to not get hit by it. However, I heard Add and Ara groan in pain, it would seem that they got hit by the black bombs. They were on their last legs and I was the only one standing.

'Damn it! I can't fight it like this. I'm the only one who can brighten up this place. Fighting it with the fire in my hand and the Claymore on the other hand is impossible... unless." I realised that I can't only hold fire on my hands. I placed my fiery hand to my sword and it covers itself with massive flames brighter than before. It was just enough to lighten the entire room. My Red Comet transformed to Fire Comet while it was in flames.

"All right, core corrupter! I'm the next one you'll facing, and you will be the one going down." I stated at the Dark Master. "I'm not letting this place be filled with darkness ever again! Let's see what you got!"

The fight began between me and the Dark Master. It went first though because it came to me fast and was about to use it's claw on me. I immediately parried with my sword and ignited it with fire to heat it's claw forcing it to move his hand because it overheated by my sword. But the monster wasn't done yet.

It then created some kind of dark sphere. Suddenly it began pulling me in. It was some kind of black hole. I stabbed my sword on the ground to stay at my position. Ara did the same thing. Add used his dynamos to shield and prevent himself from being pulled. Ventus shielded himself and Anudran with some kind of wind shield that keeps them there. Realising that the black hole won't disappear, I had to do something. " **Fire Bomb** **!** " I shouted as I created as fireball filled with massive flames that can explode massively. I threw it at the Dark Master and triggered the bomb as it exploded right in front of it. That's when the sucking stop when the black hole disappeared as I landed back on the ground.

"Now that you've had your fun. It's my turn for some fun." I smirked I was ready for my attacks. I charged at the Dark Master and landed a couple of slashes, fast enough that the monster cannot see. Next I landed with strong attacks. " **Burst Quake!** " I shouted as I slashed my sword into the ground creating a massive line of quakes which exploded with fire inside. It hit the Dark Master as it took heavy damage from it.

The Dark Master wasn't done yet. Without reacting, he suddenly grabbed me by it's claw surprising me by it's speed. I groaned as it's claws were tightening me. "Get... off..." I winced but so much pain was flowing in me. "Let...me...go..." I tried again but I couldn't get off. I was getting even more angrier as I was struggling more and more. " **I SAID GET OFF!** " I roared loudly as huge gusts of wind flow around me making the Dark Master let go as it was sent flying into a wall. 'That feeling... it happened again.' I thought to myself as I recovered. I remember that power when I was at Sky Plains. 'What was it?' is what I want to ask myself.

"That wind...was that?" I could hear Ventus say but that's was all of it.

After the crazy experience, I looked back at the Dark Master. 'It looks weakened. Now's my chance to strike at will!' I thought to myself. I charged my energy together with my sword began to use my new attack. " **CROSS FIRE SLASH!** " I roared out loud as I slashed passed the Dark Master twice forming a big fire cross in him. Soon enough, he was literally covered in fire. The Dark Master growled as it fades away into dust.

"Phew! That did it in." I smiled as I wiped the sweat of my head and went to help the others. "You guys alright?" I asked them.

"We are now thanks to you." Ara smiled.

"Hmph! I could have done that!" Add sighed.

"Says the guys who got beaten by a shadow monster." I teased. Add ignored me.

I then saw Ventus walking to the core of the Temple of Resiam. He then touched it with his palm. I was surprised when the core glowed blue. That's when the lights in the room was on. We heard the doors opening up again where we also saw light outside.

"There. The power of the Temple of Resiam has been restored but not completed. It will take a while for it to be completely recovered." Ventus explained.

"Okay! Now that the Temple of Resiam is safe. Let's clean up the place." I instructed everyone. They all nodded except for Ventus who came to me.

"Elesis, before you go, I will need you to do something for me." He said to me.

"Oh! Um... Sure. What is it?" I slowly asked. His face was serious, it made me nervous for some reason.

"That power you suddenly used, the gusts of wind. Do you know of it?" He asked me.

I was a bit confused by the question but I think I knew what he meant. "I don't think so." I answered him. "It just happened to me. Whenever something big happened, I ended up using a power I don't know like the one you described."

"I see. Well the power you used in that fight was the element of Wind."

I paused for a bit and then gasped. "The element of Wind!? But how!?"

"I do not know, but somehow, you unleashed it with your own strength. And it saved you from that battle." He explained. "Elesis!"

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered a bit because of his loud voice.

"I'm going to train you to learn how to use the power of wind."

"E-EEEEHHHHH!?" I screamed.

 **GL: That's it! Looks like Elesis is going to learn her second element. She is going to learn to use wind in the next chapter...after she and the others have finished cleaning that is. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
